


Ficlet/ drabble picture challenge for Angels and Devils

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While going through the files at the Yahoo Group "Angels and Devils", I found my answer to this pic challenge from one of the most God-awful movies ever made (equaled only by the second Highlander movie):  </p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p>Not quite a drabble/ not quite a ficlet, but very fun to write. .</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ficlet/ drabble picture challenge for Angels and Devils

**Author's Note:**

> While going through the files at the Yahoo Group "Angels and Devils", I found my answer to this pic challenge from one of the most God-awful movies ever made (equaled only by the second Highlander movie): 
> 
>  
> 
> Not quite a drabble/ not quite a ficlet, but very fun to write. .

Duncan fastened his belt and smoothed down his dark gray sweater over the waistband of his jeans. He smiled with satisfaction, and mentally contemplated how right his life felt at that moment. He had risen early, grateful for clear skies and mild weather - - the first that week, and donned his workout attire for a long run in the park. 

It had been near bliss, the stretch and pull of his muscles as he ran through the park, his feet hitting the dirt trails effortlessly as his mind cleared and his spirits lifted simultaneously. A hot shower later, and he was walking across the loft toward the kitchen area to prepare breakfast.

"Want some breakfast?" He glanced at Methos. 

Methos had risen and dressed while Duncan was at the park. He was now sitting in a chair by the living room window, a large book open in his lap as he read. 

"Um, no." Methos looked up at him and smiled. "Tea perhaps." His attention instantly reverted back to the book as he continued reading. 

"Sure. Let me know if you change your mind." Duncan settled his weight against the kitchen counter and studied his lover. 

Methos had just returned home from Paris with Joe the day before. While he had taken the trip under the guise of auditing Shakespeare and Company's quarterly financial records, Duncan suspected his real motive was to keep an eye on his good friend, Joe Dawson.

Duncan wasn't sure what was going on exactly, and Joe hadn't been forthcoming with information. All Duncan knew for sure was that Joe had been called to Paris on urgent Watcher business, and Methos announced that he was needed in Paris as well. In any case, issues must have been resolved fairly quickly, as both men had returned within a week. 

Duncan had watched Methos unpack, silently enjoying the sight of his lover as he moved around the loft and put his things away. He'd been amused when Methos lifted out the heavy book from the bottom of his suitcase and placed it on the table next to his side of the bed. 

He had assumed it was something Methos picked up from Shakespeare and Company: a first edition of some literary work Methos had been searching for, or an old tome he had hidden in his basement before he moved to Seacouver with Duncan. His amusement quickly turned to curiosity when Methos turned on the light and reached for the book after they made love instead of settling next to Duncan to sleep. He had tried to shake off his unease, telling himself that Methos was probably jet-lagged, and he would sleep later when he was tired -- Until Duncan glanced up and noticed the Watcher logo on the front cover of the book. Now he was _very_ curious, and a little disgruntled that Methos hadn't explained why he had a Watcher journal in his possession. 

His lover's attention was focused wholly on the book while Duncan watched him from the other side of the room. Why would the old guy bring back a Watcher chronicle? And how did he come by it? Did Joe give it to him for safe-keeping? Was it one of Methos’ own chronicles? 

While Methos read, he took the opportunity to study his lover unnoticed. Methos had dressed in comfortable jeans and a rust colored tee shirt with a tan long sleeved shirt to guard against the morning chill. Duncan watched him, the way Methos' long fingers skimmed over the pages as he read, how his tongue darted out periodically to dampen his lips as he concentrated on the text. 

"Tea?" 

Duncan startled at the sound of his lover's rich baritone. "What?"

"Tea?" 

"Oh. Yeah." Embarrassed to be caught staring, Duncan reached for the tea kettle and filled it with cold water before setting it on the stovetop to heat. A quick glance assured him Methos' attention was once again focused on the book. He reached for two mugs and the tea, his movements automatic as he covertly watched the man on the other side of the room. 

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Methos' hands: strong, gentle hands; hands that caressed and loved him expertly every night when they made love. Methos carefully turned a page, his fingers stroking the paper carefully with the turn. Duncan licked his lips and absently adjusted his jeans to make room for his growing erection. He imagined those fingers on his own skin, one sliding into his mouth as he teased it with gentle suction. He groaned. 

"Pardon?" 

"What?"

"I thought you said something." Methos glanced in his direction. 

Duncan smiled. "Just watching you. You're damn sexy, you know."

For once Methos blushed and Duncan's grinned widened.

Methos set down the book and came into the kitchen. "Said the pot to the kettle." He caressed Duncan's cheek and smiled. 

"I said it because it's true. I missed you while you were in Paris. I love you, you know."

"I know." 

"I...."

The phone rang, interrupting the moment. 

Methos placed a finger against Duncan's lips to halt his words. "Hold that thought, Mac. I'll be right back."

Methos answered the phone while Duncan took the kettle off the burner.

"Pierson. -- Joe, wait! Hold on. Look, I'll call you back in a minute from my cell. Just calm down.” Methos hung up the phone and reached for his coat, searching through his pockets until he found his cell phone. He turned to Duncan who was coming out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea. 

"Kind of private, Mac. Sorry. I need to take this downstairs. I'll be right back." Pausing to kiss Duncan on the cheek, he placed the book on the bedside table and ran out the door to the back staircase. 

"Private. Fine, don't tell me," Duncan muttered under his breath. He set the mugs on the coffee table, glanced toward the door, then shifted his gaze to the chair where the book had been abandoned. _Should he?_ He sat down on the couch and reached for his tea. Changed his mind. Looked over his shoulder at the book. Damn it! He stood up, stalked over to the chair and picked it up. 

He turned it over in his hands, frowning at the Watcher emblem that graced the front cover. 'Should he?' he questioned again. Methos wouldn't appreciate him snooping. On the other hand, whatever was in this book seemed to have his lover enthralled. It was obviously something very important for the old man to risk getting caught. With that thought in mind, he opened the cover and turned the page. 

**Chronicle of Duncan MacLeod. ‘1880-1950'**

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Edited January 8, 2017


End file.
